Episode 5
Brawl is the fifth episode of the anime adaptation of Kengan Ashura. Unexpectedly, Ohma is thrown into an all-out brawl. Over 100 fighters are locked in a room, but only five can make it into the tournament finals. Summary Matsui Hiroshi, of Nogi Publications, is raging that Yamashita Kazuo is taking 10 days of paid vacation followed by a request for annual leave. At his home, Yamashita has left spending money for his son Yamashita Kenzo, the secret president of Under Mount Inc., and talks to him through his door, saying he is leaving for a 10 day business trip. Arriving at the boats to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Yamashita and many others are sent to a frigate rather than the luxury cruise ship, there for the preliminary "battle royale" fight in order to enter the main tournament. However, when Akiyama Kaede brings Tokita Ohma some water, the gate closes behind her and she becomes trapped in the battle royale area. As she was waylaid by a question from Ohma, she insists he defend her until Rihito arrives. Rihito has improved his Razor's Edge, easily dispatching a fighter along the way without having to build up momentum, and when he notices Kaede he decides to defend her too. Although Ohma wants to just fight Rihito, and Rihito wants revenge from their last fight, he instead decides to fight with Ohma so that they can both make it to the main tournament and fight each other there. Together they both defend Kaede and successfully stave off the horde of contenders. Their attention is drawn to Jerry Tyson however, as he charges his way through contenders. Having learned to imitate weaponry, the Detroit-native fighter rushes along at high speeds and knocks them aside, although Ohma continuously dodges his rushes. Ohma eventually redirects Jerry into a wall, but he just pushes off of it to return even faster. However, this places him in trajectory to hit Kaede and so he tries to stop himself. Before impact, Ohma uses a Niko Style technique called Indestructible, that he learned from Tokita Niko, to deflect Jerry away. Jerry attacks again, and again Ohma blocks him, sending him sprawling to the ground in defeat. Meanwhile, Sawada Keizaburo intimidates Rihito until it is revealed that there are only five contenders left, all of which to go on to the main tournament, although only fifteen minutes had passed. Beyond Sawada and Rihito, Ohma, Karo Yoshinari, and Hassad also move on. Afterwards, Yamashita is distraught that he didn't make a bet, as all the people he thought would win did end up winning, and he could have paid off his debt had he gambled. From the main ship, Kiryu Setsuna watches in glee from his binoculars, glad that Ohma has survived so that they can fight each other. Katahara Metsudo then welcomes the five victors to the main tournament, although he inadvertently insults Hassad who demands to know why they were placed in preliminaries. Angered at being called a mere piece on a board, Hassad tries to attack Katahara but is launched off of the ship by his bodyguard Yodoe, landing in the water and being ejected from the tournament. Anime and Manga Discrepancies *Kushida Rin is completely omitted from the scene. *In the anime, there is no reference made to the betting or predictions of who would win in the preliminaries until after the preliminaries have concluded. Notes & Trivia Navigation